Funny Idea
by Judy Budgie644
Summary: Rated m for some yaoi and dirty language While in the infirmary after being shot by a posion arrow zoro gets some funny "ideas"


We were in a fight with another pirate crew . I was fighting the commander and zoro was fighting the leader and all of the sudden the next thing that happened was the leader pointing a poisoned arrow at zoro. It almost hit him, but I jumped in the way and was hit with the poisoned arrow instead. Zoro had said "Hang in there Shitty cook" and that was the last thing I remembered before I passed out

I remembered I had woken up on a sunny day while sailing with the thousand sunny and had tried to get up but I couldn't move at all and I heard chopper say Hey guys sanji just woke up and then everyone came running into the infirmary. Luffy said " sanji you finally woke up " . Moss head didn't say anything. Nami~swan said " hey sanji - kun " . Usopp said " we were all worried about you. Choppe was crying like a little baby . Robin~chwan was smiling and Franky had said " Hey there , bro I see you are SUPERRRR awake and brook went YOHOHOHOHOHO sanji~san I can see your wide awake"

I had asked chopper what happened and that's when chopper said to me " Sanji , You were hit with the poison arrow and lost a lot of blood and you were hit because you stopped it from hitting zoro instead . That's when I heard Moss Head say " Hey Ero~cook are you okay?" and I yelled back " THE HELL YOU SAY ?!" and of the sudden pain shot through my whole body and chopper said to me " Sanji , You cant move yet cause your still injured and I don't want you to open up your wounds again . Then Chopper looked to everyone else and said" luffy, zoro, nami, usopp, robin franky and brook lets leave sanji alone for a while so he can rest and then they all walked out the door and a few seconds later chopper peeked his head in and said " oh and sanji please don't move around too much.

The Next few day nami and robin had cooked for the whole crew instead of me. Luffy along with usopp helped washed the dishes and they also washed the floor while the rest of the crew just did what they always did . I was still in the Infirmary when Zoro asked " Hey Shitty cook can I come in ?" so naturally I had said Of couse you can so zoro came in. He asked how I was doing and I said ok but Im just a bit dizzy which chopper says is due to the poison. Then I saw him hover over me and that when he kissed me . I pushed him away and said HEY MOSS HEAD WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING but the moss head didn't say anything but instead he just forced his tongue inside my mouth and was twisting his tongue along with mine. Then He lifted up part of my shirt and started sucking on my right nipple while tweaking the left nipple and inside my head I told myself " why am I letting toy with me?" Zoro then said Take off the belt and I did and then the moss head pulled down my pants and said So shitty cook it looks like your wet and hard too so naturally my response would have been shouting at him and saying NO IM NOT SHITTY MOSS HEAD but before I could respond he had started giving me a blowjob and I saw him moving his head in and out and in and out just like a turtle shuffling it headS . I was moaning and was at the same time being Pleasured by him . All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my asshole so I turned around and saw him attempting to stick his dick into it . I told him I DONT WANT THAT but all he said was Are you sure ? and that was when he thrusted his dick in and I moaned even louder than before and before I could moan again I was covering my mouth with both hands and then zoro said And you said you didn't want it, shitty cook ?

After we had finished both of us had walked outside and that's when we heard everyone one laughing. franky said That was some SUPER noises you made there bros while usopp was just chuckling and nami said We had to plug choppers ears with cotton balls while holding his ears and out of the corner of my eye i saw robin~chwan smiling and she walked away and zoro went shu... up guys and the both of us were blushing with our faces dark red and brook tried not to laugh but her bursted out ZORO SAN AND SANJI SAN THOSE WHERE SOME NICE NOISES YOU MADE THERE HAHAHA and I said SHUT UP BROOK NOT FUCKING FUNNY and I also heard chopper say what happened and both me and zoro went umm umm nothing happened chopper and usopp was laughing a lot louder than he was before and both me and zoro yelled at usopp saying SHUT UP LONG NOSE with usopp saying WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING LONG NOSE YOU TWO DISGUSTING LOVE~BIRDS and both nami swan and robin chwan starting chuckling when they heard usopp say disgusting lovebirds

I had to admit at first I didn't want to have sex with that shitty moss head but after we had it I kind of liked it a little bit and from then once we would have sex once in a while .


End file.
